Jealousy Is Oh So Sweet
by SoulxXmaka2435
Summary: she loves him he loves her, what will happen when two friends come up with a plan to make the person the like jealous? will it work? or fail? read to find out! Rated M for Language only. SxM,BxT,DxL  DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Tears I never thought would Fall

**Hey! guys! ok well this is Chapter 1! I know its kinda short and not very good! but I hope you enjoy what little there is! review plz!**

_You only have a dying thought once right? Have people stopped to think what there is? Or are they like me , thinking about everything as I lie here in my own pool of blood. My only thought is for once , I got to protect him. He always took the blow for me. Now for once, I have Protected him, I don't have to see him in pain, I am the one on the ground lying in pain. All I can hear is Soul, He is yelling my name, telling me to open my eyes, calling me names, then he stops. I feel something hit my face, is he crying? No, Soul is too cool to cry right? I feel myself slowly open my eyes, I'm lying in Soul's lap, Similar to the way he was when Crona cut him down. I look at his face, I see the tears, rolling down his cheeks._

"You idiot, why would you do something so reckless?" Soul sobbed thinking I wasn't wake yet.

"Because, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt for my sake."

"ARE YOU STUPID! I'M ALWAYS WILLING TO DIE FOR MY MIESTER! IT'S MY JOB AS YOUR WEAPON!" Soul yelled

I shook my head " There is no greater love than this, to lay down one's life for one's friend"

_I slowly closed my eyes feeling weak from lose of blood._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Soul had more tears rolling down his cheeks.

" Damn it Maka, you made me cry, which is so uncool."

"YAHOOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!"

" Black star, look..." Tsubaki said in a low voice

"HOLY SHIT!" Black star yelled seeing the sight infornt of him.

" What happened?"

"She...saved me..."

" Well we should hurry up and get her checked out"

_**Black Star P.O.V.:**_

_Everyone thinks I'm a kid, she too thinks I'm a kid, she always has to take care of me, how can I prove to her that I truly care for her? Should I follow the Advice I got from Liz? Is making her jealous really the best way to make her fall for me?_

**Again I am sorry that is is so short! I don't really have that much time on my hands so My chapters are going to be short but I hope that you enjoyed it so far! I will try to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible!**


	2. Truth from the Heart

**Sorry that this took so long to get up! I have been having so much homework its crazy! I also got the results back from my S.A.T. but I finally was able to get this up so I hope you enjoy it! I know this isn't one of my best but atleast Im trying! dont forget to review plz!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2**

**o! before I for get:**

**cRAZYaNIME-bOOKlOVER: I will get to the jealously I promise!**

**AbstractArts: Thanks! it really means alot to me!**

_The last thing I remember was lying in his arms; he made me feel warm inside, my heart beated faster for a moment as he pulled me into his lap. It was warm. Now as I awaken, I feel cold, like ice. I try to sit up, but realize that I can't, I look down only to see something white. Is Soul asleep on me? What time was it? How long have I been out? All of these thoughts running through my head I decided to get some answers._

"Soul?" I mumbled

"Soul is that you?"

"Hn…..What do you want?" Soul mumbled as he sat up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked starting to panic a little.

"Ummmmm….. 3 to 4 days I think."

"Holy Crap! Are you sure about that!"

"Ya, now calm down before you hurt yourself again."

"But! What about school! Now I'm going to be behind! Wait a Minute… WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL!" I yelled not realizing that it was the middle of the night.

"Because someone had to take care of you" he smirked

"And because I was worried about you"

"Well how are we going to catch up now! I can't let my grades slip!"

"Just shut up tiny tits" Soul said in a low angry voice.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Damn it! Where the hell do you get those books from? AND WHO THE HELL CARES IF WE ARE BEHIND IN SCHOOL!" Soul yelled

"As long as you're alive it doesn't matter" soul said to himself.

Maka growled "I CARE SOUL! I'D RATHER BE AT SCHOOL!"

"SO THEN, WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? HUH?"

"It was because I made a promise…." I said as I dropped my head.

"About What?" Soul responded back angrily.

"…When we fought against Crona, you got hurt because of me, so I promised to get stronger and never let you get hurt again, no matter what…"

_I watched as soul clenched his fists, I couldn't see his face; he was hiding his emotions from me. Then he just walked out, leaving me alone. I looked over at the clock, I couldn't help but laugh, it was 2:53 a.m. No Wonder he wasn't at school, I should really learn to check the time. Soul must think I'm losing my mind. I laughed again, then I slowly closed my eyes drifting back to sleep, not noticing his eyes watching me._

"Jeez Maka, you start barking at me without even bothering to check the time, how un cool."

Soul smirked "But I guess that's why I love you so much."

**Black Star P.O.V:**

_I don't know what I'm Suppose to do, how can I make her jealous? Liz wouldn't help; she is too busy trying to get kid to notice her. Hmmm…. Maybe I could ask maka, she's smart right? Now to go see maka._

"YAHOOO! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM HERE TO CHEER YOU UP!" black star yelled coming in to the room.

"Black Star!" Soul yelled jumping to his feet.

"Soul!" he yelled running to soul.

"HIGH FIVE!"

"HEY THERE MAKA! YOU FEEL BETTER? OF COURSE YOU DO! BECAUSE OF MY GREATNESS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MAKA-CHOP"

**Soul P.O.V:**

_Sweat drop, where does she get those damn books from! I mean seriously, they come out of nowhere, and it hurts like hell. But it's kinda funny to see her face before she kills all of your freaking brain cells. I smirked as these thoughts ran through my head, what I didn't realize was that my nose was starting to bleed._

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"What the hell!" I yelled rubbing my head

"You're such a pervert!"

"What are you talkin about!"

"Really now, then tell me why your nose is bleeding."

_Oh shit….._

"It's most likely your fault!"

"Why is it my fault!"

"Because you so damn violent!"

"MAKA-CHOP! I am not!"

"Yes you are! And you just killed all of my freaking brain cells!"

"Ha! What brain cells."

"Whatever, I'm going home."

_I couldn't help but laugh; I should have known she would have a good comeback. I laughed as I walked out if the hospital._

**Black star P.O.V:**

_How could they forget that I the Great Black Star! Was still in the room! Well I guess it worked out in my favor._

"Hey, I need to ask you a question….."

**And this was chapter 2! chapter 3 should be up next weekend! I will try to up date as much as I can but it will most likely be every weeekend that I get it updated so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! dont forget to review and tell me what you liked!**


	3. It All Comes Crashing Down

**HEY! sorry its a really late up date! and the chapter is really short I have had a really Crazy week! I had project after Project and slammed with tests and homework! but anyway I Know this Chapter is REALLY SHORT!**

**and Again I Am terriblely sorry! hope you enjoy chapter 3! I'm sorry its also not one of my best but I promise that the next one will be like 20 times better or so I Shall try to make it! if I dont lose Power Again!**

**I spent the whole weekend with no power! it suxed! but anyway enough of my pointless talking on with the story after these comments!**

**blackbloodbaby: Thanks! and I will try!**

AbstractArts: Thanks me too! i actually fell out of my chair laughing at sometimes! glad to here you like it! do you have any suggestions? I would love to here them!

Kylee-Cat: It does! well in my head anyway! and thanks!

I Do not own Soul Eater :( if i did it would be different!

_**Ch. 3**_

"Well go ahead and ask then."

"You Have to promise that you won't tell anyone!" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Have I ever told a secret before."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…." Black star replied as he tried to think of a time.

_He was actually trying to think of a time! How could he! He should know by now I haven't!_

"I got nothing"

_The vein in my forehead popped out._

"Now back to my question." He took a deep breath.

"Well the truth is, I REALLY like Tsubaki, but she just treats me like a kid! How do I get her to notice me?"

"Ok first try acting more grownup-"

"BUT I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

"…. Don't make me kill you." I said in a tone of annoyance.

"Yes mam!"

"Now as I was saying or you can make her confess."

"HOW DO I DO THAT!"

"Well you can have someone ask her."

"Like she would ever tell."

"OR you can make her jealous." I said with an evil grin on my face.

_HA! That's it! Black Star wants to make Tsubaki fall for him. I want Soul to fall for me. Hehe, this could work to my advantage._

"But with who?"

"Well you could use m-"

"Cuz I mean Liz is going after kid and so patty will be helping her, I can't use Tsubaki cuz well ya, hey you think Blair would help me?"

"MAKA-CHOP! Would you stop interrupting me and listen! Now as I was SAYING! Hey wait a minute! Why didn't you mention me as a possibility?"

"Ummmmm…. Cuz I thought you would never go with it?"

"…You forgot about me didn't you."

"Well…. Who wants Pie?"

_Ya, he forgot about me….._

"Pie, really, that's a sad change of subject, anyways, you don't know this but I like Soul, so helping you is helping me as well."

"So you will fake it for me?"

"Yep."

"YES! I THE GREAT BLA-"

"MAKA-CHOP! Seriously! It gets old! Also, if we are going to pull this off we are going to have to make this look convincing."

"I see that but how do we go about it?"

"Easy, just follow my lead."

_I laughed to myself. Feeling a evil grin stretching across my face. Then I heard them, footsteps coming down the hallway, I recognized them instantly, they were Souls. Perfect! I can use now to kick off the plan! And I know just the thing to do._

"Black Star! Come over here! Just follow my lead! And close your eyes so it looks like you enjoy it!"

"wait what-"

~*Change*~

**Soul P.O.V:**

_I just stood there, the sight before me was unbearable, it sent my crashing down.I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, But all I could do is Stand there and try not to cry._

"Sorry I didn't mean to interupt..."

_Here they come, I spun around and walked out of the room. I closed the door, there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone see me cry.I hid until they stopped falling, This isn't fair,_

_why would she kiss him? She hates him! Right? Maybe I was wrong,maybe she does like him. Only promblem, I like her too. So what the hell am I supose to do now! it's not like I can just tell her._

_Great. ugh! God damn it! now I have that fucking song stuck in my head! _

**_"How did it come to this? How did I know it was you?_**

**_It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed_**

**_The life support was cut, the knot was to tight_**

**_They push and pull me but they know they'll never win."_**

_In some ways it sort of reflects how I feel. I guess the only thing I can do is wait, But I refuse to give up! I am still her weapon, I will still be the one to protect her._

_~*Changes*~_

_Well I guess that there is no turning back now._

"Good Job Black Star, I think we fooled him."

" Wait! fooled who? Who came in!"

" Soul, we fooled Soul."

"OH! i knew that!"

"Sureeeeeee you did..."

_BAKA! YOU LOOKED RIGHT AT HIM!_

"So, now we just have one other person."

"Tsubaki."

**AND thats the ending of chapter 3! I hope it wasnt to sucky for you guys don't to hit the review button! I like hearing how yall think the story should go from here! so review if you have a Idea! I will**

**try to update as soon as possible! thanks for reading!**


	4. Fall Into the Darkness of the Heart

**OK! so last they had tricked Soul and only had to trick one person, Tsubaki! well Chapter 4 & Chapter 5 are going to move in the terms of a Flash back, and in Chapter 6 is when Tsubaki finds out, so I hope you enjoy**

**This chapter! I thought it was really good! but then again I am a blond, so don't blame me for any mistakes xD **

**AbstractArts: ****Yes! any lol! send it to me and a Message plz!**

**Kylee-Cat: ****I felt bad for Soul too! but I was also laughing my but off! and as for Tsubaki I have a very brilliant Idea! MUWHAHAHAHA! which will be in Ch. 6!**

**ubyrai: ****Thank you so much! and the song was 'Sell your Soul' by: Hollywood undead!**

_**Chapter 4!**_

_The look of hurt on his face, the way he just stood there, it sent pain straight to my heart. There is one thing I am glad of though,and its that Black Star, wasn't my_

_first kiss,I started to blush as I thought about my real first kiss. Even if it was a accident, I still loved every second of it. Soul's lips were soft, the kiss was fast and rough,_

_its the first time I am glad that his room is so messy. I smiled to myself as the memory flooded into my mind._

**_~*Flash Back*~_**

"Soul breakfast is ready!"

_I waited for 10 mins. and there was still no reply_

"Soul!" I yelled again

_I guess I should go wake him up. I walked down the hallway to his room and knocked on the door._

"Damn it Soul, GET UP!" there was a pause

"Fine I'm coming in."

_I slowly opened the room was covered in darkness it was hard to see anything, I saw a figure on the bed. I slowly make my way over to it,_

_I couldn't see anything on the floor and so I, being the clumsily person I am, slipped. I hit my head pretty hard, But I never did find out what I had _

_hit._

"Damn it! that hurt!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head, as I got up.

"What the hell! Why are you in my room so fucking early." Soul mumbled sitting up.

"Soul, Its 6 a.m., we have a mission today, remember!" I replied with a grin on my face.

_That grin would soon be wiped off my face, soon I would be lying in his arms, Slowly Closing my eyes as the pain became to_

_great, saying why would I be so reckless for him, hearing him yell at me, saying those words,seeing him cry. Hearing that _

_song playing on the radio, how it describes what was going to happen later on. I really liked the song._

"Hey Soul, could you turn that up alittle?"

"Sure?" He said giving me what looked like a puzzled look.

**_"Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky."_**

"OW!" I winced as I was singing

Soul walked over to me laughing to himself.

"That's what you get for being so clumsy. " He laughed, then showing off that famous smirk of his.

"HEY! I am no clus-"

_Yaaaaaa he was right, I am clumsy.I thought as yet again, I was falling to the ground. There was a big "thud" The Problem_

_was, I felt no pain. I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of red eyes slowly open. Soul broke my fall, he was laying under me. I _

_feel my face grow hotter and hotter, our faces were only inchs from eachother. I was about to get up when course of Blair _

_jumps through the window in cat form. Landing on my head causing the gap between our lips to close._

"Oh! Blair is sorry! Hehehehe! Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!" witht that she was out of the room. I quickly jumped up.

"Y-y-you sh-sh-should hurry up and g-g-get ready!" I rushed to my room, my face was a nice shade of crimson.

**~*End Flashback*~ **

"Hey! Earth to Maka! Damn it! you are burning the toast!"

" Oh shit!" I yelled coming back to reality.

"Come on, we have a mission to go on."

_I could tell he was trying to hold back the urge _**( OMG! This work gave me the blondest moment ever! I forgot how to spell it and asked 5 other people b4 I realize how it was spelled!)**

_to laugh._

" Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Never!" Soul was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Thanks..." I said as sarcasticly as possible.

"We should go."

"Ok."

_The good thing is both Black Star and I had our first our first kiss, with the person we truely love. I put my hand on my scar,_

_I will always remember the reason for the scar acrossed my back. I laughed. As I moved my hand up and down the scar, A _

_pair of red eyes were watching me. He clentched his fists, I will not let her get hurt this time, I refuse to let Black Star_

_ protect her, she is my partner and no one elses._

"Come on Soul! Black Star is waiting!"

"Tsubaki is waiting too." Soul growled

_Hehe, my plan is working, It was painful at first but now that its working, this is a new ball game. I feel a evil grin come_

_on my face._

"Hehe..." I laughed darkly

*Sweat drop* "Scary..." Soul said as they walked out of the apartment.

**Wow that was tiring! hope you enjoyed this chapter! don't for get to review! I love reviews! also! the next chapter will be Black Star P.O.V**

**so tell me what you think! *I Don't Own Soul Eater* :(**

**Chapter 5 will be up a.s.a.p!**


	5. Fire within the Darkness

_**I am so sorry that I haven't update recently I have had a crazy school year this year! I have had no free time what so ever! its either I taking tests or at a horse show!**_

_**I am soooooo sorry! I feel really bad about this late of a update Its been what a Month? I promise to try to update more and faster! Well without further ado here is**_

_**comments:**_

**hopelessromanticandie333** : Thanks so much! and I hope you like the outcome too!

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_As I lay down on my bed, waiting on Tsubaki to get out of the bathtub, so we can go on our mission, I feel a grin creep onto my face. Man this brings back _

_memories._

**~*Flashback*~**

"YAHOOOOOO! We get to go on a Mission!"

"yep" Tsubaki smiled at me.

"Oh! Black Star, I'm going to take a quick bath, you can go ahead and get packed."

"OK!" I yelled running to my room.

_Once I got there and got everything packed. I laid on my bed._

"She is taking WAYYY too long!"

"I have a idea." I said with a evil grin spreading across my face.

_I crawled outside my window, and made my way to the bathroom window. As I always said " When you are bored spy on your partner!"_

_Slowly I opened the window, I heard her humming. I felt a small blush come on to my face before I even looked. I pictured what she_

_would look like, her eyes sparkling, her hair hanging around her body, skin glowing showing how soft her skin was. I know my face_

_had turned 10 different shades of red. Man all of these thoughts were driving me insane! My body was growing hotter and hotter._

_It was now or never, I gulped. Wait, why was I so nervous? It's not like it's the first time I have peeked at her. I end up being caught _

_anyway. So why now? Why is my face growing hot and red? What is wrong with me?_

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!"

I yelled as shook and rubbed my head.

"...If your going to peek then at least try to not get caught!" with that she took out a shurikan and threw it at Black Star's

head.

"OW!" I yelled falling forward.

_There was a splash. What had Happened was I fell through the window. I fell into the bath with her. There were bubbles all_

_around. My cloths were all wet. I could only breath through my nose. Something soft was on my lips. I was afraid to open_

_my eyes and find out where I was laying. But I figured that I would have to move some time or another. Well, I guess its now_

_or never. Slowly I opened my eyes, I saw her eyes looking back at mine. Her face was red. But it was mostly from the bath _

_or so I thought. Then I realized, why I couldn't breath through my mouth. My lips were connected with hers. I jumped out of _

_the bathtub and stood there facing the door._

"S-s-sorry, T-t-tsubaki. I must have slipped he-he-he." I said trying to talk in the most even voice possible.

_There was a silence hanging in the air. I didn't dare to look back. The longer the silence was the redder and redder my face _

_became. So finally I deiced it was time to break the silence and get the hell away from here._

"Im going to go change my cloths. Bye!" with that I bolted to the door. I closed the door behind me.

"Damn it! I yelled as I changed into some dry cloths.

_Once I was into some clean cloths I deiced to go to the one place that always calms me down. I laid on the roof of the apartment. _

_It seemed like I waited for hours waiting for my face to cool down, But because I kept replaying the same scene in my head_

_over and over again. Which only made my face grow redder. Damn, this is going to be a lot harder._

"FML!" I yelled before laying back and waited.

**~*Flashback*~**

"Black Star? are you feeling ok?" Tsubaki asked putting a hand on my forehead

"OF COURSE!" I yelled as I jumped in the air.

"Then why is your face all red?"

_Shit..._

"No reason!" I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

_Crap! I was Blushing! Shit! shit! I gotta change the subject or the plan will be ruined!_

" Well we should get going!"

Question mark "Whatever you say." she replied with a puzzled look.

"YAHOOOOO! LETS GO!"

_My chest tighten up, I knew what was coming, but I don't know how I am going to handle the look on her face. What is it_

_hurts her? or she doesn't care and is happy for me? How am I going to handle this?_

_**And Thats Chapter 5! sorry it was a late update! but now the questions are out in the open! whats going to happen on the mission with Soul, Maka, Black star , and**_

_**Tsubaki? well I guess you will have to wait to find out! hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally don't like this chapter but oh well! don't for get to review and tell**_

_**me what you think! well until next time! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! i wish I did though!**_


	6. Life it's always as it seems

Sorry! really late update! anyway her is the next chapter! the chapters maybe smaller and short so sorry!

* * *

**"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!"**

**"umm... Black star? no one is here."**

**"What!" **_he looked around._

_She was right, no one was there, the trees swayed in the moon was still smiling that creepy smile._

_It was still dark out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her begin to shake. Her nose was red , she looked so cute when she was helpless against the cold._

**"What the hell, they were suppose to get here first."**

**" Maybe they are running late?"**

**"Damn them. How could they make a big star like wait."**

_she started to laugh she couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was when he pouts. Wait did I just think that Black Star was cute? I felt the heat start to come to my face. _

_Oh shit! I can't let him see me like this! I started to shake my head in embarrasment. I stopped shaking as a hand touched my forhead._

**"You okay? you look cold and you have a bit of a fever."**

**" Oh No! I'm fine really?"**

**" Morning Black Star, Morning Tsubaki"**

_We both Jumped in the air and spun around. Standing there was no other than Soul & Maka._

**"YAHOO! What the hell took yall so long!"**

_Soul and Maka looked at eachother, both blushed remebering the events of the moring and looked in oppisite directions._

**" It was her fault."** _Soul said pointing his thumb over shoulder to Maka_.

**"What! how was this my fault!" **_Maka yelled_

**"We were late because you caught the food on fire!"**

**"MAKA-CHOP!"**

**"Damn it! that hurts you know! I am going to go brain dead because of you!"**

**"Why would you go brain dead?"**

**"Because you keep killing all of my fucking brain cells!"**

**" You have brain cells? Since when?"**

**"Hey guys! we should get going!"** _Tsubaki sadi getting in between them._

_She thought about the last time they were like was back had first meet Free._

**"Shit!"** _Maka yelled looking at her watch._

**"We have ten mins. to get to the train station!"**

_With that everyone took off into a dead run. They all made it there with only a min. to spare. They all took seats next to their partners ._

_Maka tried to sit next to Black Star but Soul Grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. she turned and looked at him._

_His head was turned away from her. She looked down at their hands which were still connected._

**"Soul?"**

**"Yeah what's up Maka."**

_She laughed. Same old Soul trying to be cool._

**"What the hell! what are you laughin at!"**

**"Nothing!" **_she laughed. She continued to laugh for some time._

**"O soul! By the way your still holding my wrist."**

_He looked down._

**"Am not!"**

_He tirned his head so she couldn't see the blush on his face. He lifted his hand and threw her hand back to her. She sliently giggled _

_at his reaction._

**" Tsubaki, if your tired you can use my shoulder if you want too."**_ His head was turned looking out the window._

**"Thanks." **

_She slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He waited until he knew she was asleep before resting his head on top of hers and _

_allowing himself to fall asleep._

_The rest of the mission wnet very well. It was was fun to make Soul jealous. Everything was going tgood till the night before we leave._

_Soul and Tsubaki were going to pack their bags._

**"You sure it's ok to leave them alone?" **_Soul looked up to the much taller girl._

**"Ummm ya why wouldn't it?" **_She was now giving her full attention to Soul._

**"Didn't he tell you?"**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"They are going out..."**

**

* * *

**And! thats it for this chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it! well don't forget to review! if I get 6-8 reviews I'll update tomorrow or saturday but only if I get 6-8 reviews from you guys!


End file.
